AMAZING MIX!
Amazing Mix is the Se-Sequel of the Amazing series. It was going to be a prequel of platforming, but it changed to a Se-Sequel because that game would be too big, although delayed games are the best. So What's New? Well, there's a new element: Power! Power is used for enemies which are like... tough. Egg System: Allies will be replaced with an egg system. Breed 'em all! Change of game style! As you can see, Amazing Mix will be random game styles. Go to the bottom to learn MORE about them! Game Style Combat: Basically, the normal common game style. Too simple! Match: There's 2 types: 1 is basically lines, and the other is connect 3. Roleplay: This is the very hard game style you might face. Basically, you have to choose attacks wisely. Clones: Basically, what you have to do is generate clones and try and make your enemy do an accidental move and die. Riddle: You have to solve a riddle... they might be hard, but you have to solve it ALL. Music: Like those dance mat games, but instead clicking! YEP, CLICKING THE BUTTONS. Paparia (lol I can't think of anything better): Serve customers in a FACEOFF! Whoever gets the most money WINS! Io: In this hot competition, you have to run from the main ENEMY TRYING TO KILL YOU! Eat to get stronger! Rocket: Shoot down enemies, and shoot down your OPPONENT! Tetris: <-------- Puyo Puyo: It's like tetris, but MORE GRAVITY IS INCLUDED. Bomb: Bomb your enemy! BOMB EVERYTHING! Jumper: Almost like Runner. However, you JUMP! Creation: 2 types: 1 is to make a good-looking creation, the other is copy the face. AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD... Sports: Basically, the sports is always random. Win the sports! Opponents World Tour 1: Airport # Greeny: Why does Greeny... oh wait. # Splan and Winky: Welcome home, Splan! You're just in time! # Dop: This seems to get familiar. # Greeny V9000: Are you kidding me? How many times has this stupid rob- # Magishroo: HEY! HOW DARE- oh sorry, just arguing with Greeny V9000 'cause he kidnapped me. Anyways, what. # Geared Up Levo: ...this game doesn't have NAMES LIKE THAT! WE AIN'T ALLOWIN' NAMES LIKE "Bang-Bang Trigger Happy"! # Lighty: HOLD ON A BIT! Is this going back to the PRE-PREQUEL?! # Swimy: Okay, removed the time part, and WHAT ON EARTH? IS THAT A SLIME OR A TEXT BUBBLE?! # Unfinished Enemy: "I couldn't take another half-baked challenge with you, and you've shown all my errors correctly because I'm unfinished. You shown my membership lose everywhere. It's a bargain with these new 'Day Challenges', really." - Unfinished Enemy # Crusher: Crusher got knocked out some more after you knocked it out! And now he's going to show you in his Chaos Ball Sport! # Sig: When did I say we could steal someone's character without giving credit? Oh wait, that happened sometimes... # Furn Ace: He's kinda funny with that plane he drives... # Mr. X: I can't tell if we stole it or not. Can you take off his bag? # Mr. Re: Once AGAIN?! AGAIN?! No! Delete- wait, what is that? Should we mine it? # Finder: It always searches for anything it HATES! IT HATES YOU! IT HATES AMERICA! IT HATES- itself? World Tour 2: Japan # Toil: You either pick Green Paper or Purple Paper. That's dumb because he's supposed to use Red Paper and Blue Paper. Green Paper... he just explodes... and Purple Paper... ESCAPE! Wait, not escape! # Triallurbest: Hello darkness my ol' friend... # Nopenottodaybo: Why is this a flying potato? And why does it have glasses? # Sheep Taxi: It only knows one destination: Japan! # Jerksey: In the Lols family, JERKSEY WAS FORMED AND HE'S A JERK THAT EATS GOOD DREAMS! YA GOTTA STOP HIM! # Petey: World's most evilest cat best contestant who reks everything. He used magic to kill Greeny, and other glorious stuff. He is known to use his Word-B-Gone to erase all words and make people dumb. for his strength and knowledge. # Blighty: Infected by viruses. Now he's gonna get pwning, try to pwn him... and make him pwned. Wait, isn't this guy sick? # Muffin Time: Can you survive the rain... OF MUFFINS?